It is known to use a rotary hand tool for removing grout between tiles, and for providing a guide attachment to facilitate guiding the bit of the tool along grout lines on flat surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,796, to Schuebel, discloses such a device.
Prior guide attachments, such as those disclosed by Schuebel, are configured only for use on flat surfaces, however, and cannot be used for removing grout from a corner. It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for guiding a rotary hand tool along a corner of a work surface, during tasks such as removing grout from a corner joint formed by tiles on abutting walls of the work surface.